Roseanne Gets the Chair
|image = File:Roseanne Gets the Chair.jpg |season = 10 |number = 3 |overall = 225 |network = ABC-TV |airdate = April 3, 2018 |writer = Sid Youngers |director = John Pasquin |previous = Dress to Impress |next = Eggs Over, Not Easy }}Roseanne Gets the Chair is the 3rd episode of Season 10 of Roseanne, also the 225th episode overall. Summary Roseanne's clash with Darlene over how she's raising her kids - especially Harris - reaches a breaking point; while Dan tries to help Roseanne with her bad knee by getting her an elevator chair, which she refuses to use because she doesn't want to admit getting old. Plot In-Depth Roseanne Conner doesn't want to admit that she needs help climbing up the stairs. Dan Conner thinks she does so he stole an electric chair from their neighbor. She's stubborn and doesn't use it even though her knee hurts. Harris Healy is getting on Roseanne's nerves. She's been leaving her stuff laying around and has been hogging the washing machine. Roseanne finally talks to Darlene Conner and tells her that she needs to set some boundaries. Harris disrespects Darlene when she asks to go out with her friends. Roseanne and Dan yell at Darlene for letting Harris push her around. Roseanne and Dan talk about Darlene and how she doesn't want to be the bad guy which is why she lets her kids walk all over her. Roseanne goes to use the dryer and finds Harris's stuff in there. She declares war on Harris and goes to talk to her but instead of walking up the stairs she uses the chair. Dan is so happy that she's using the chair that he snaps a picture. Harris runs downstairs causing Roseanne to have to reverse the chair to go down instead of up. Roseanne talks to Harris and tells her that she's smart for a kid but dumb for a person, That she's got it real good there, that she needs to start showing some gratitude instead of acting like a bitch. Harris tells her that she doesn't care what she says because she's a hillbilly. Roseanne asks her to rinse her dish in the sink but when she does she grabs her and shoves her head into it. She grabs the faucet and starts spraying her down. Darlene comes over and pulls the two apart. She asks what happened and Roseanne tells her what Harris said. Darlene asks Roseanne how she could do something like that when she's not her kid. Harris takes her clothes out of the dryer but drops one in front of Roseanne and Darlene. It has a security tag on it which means she stole it. Darlene yells at her and asks how she could betray her trust. She wants to know why Harris needed the money and Harris tells her that she was going back to Chicago to live with a friend. Harris says that if she makes her stay that she's going to hate Darlene. Darlene says in 3 years if she still wants to she can go she can leave. She also tells Harris that she's grounded and has to close her Etsy store plus give Darlene all her passwords. Darlene apologizes to Roseanne and Dan. Roseanne tells her its not easy to be a parent and that she did a good job. Darlene tells them that she got her passwords and the three of them snoop through her accounts. Later, Roseanne yells at Harris to get out of the shower and when she doesn't she climbs in with her. Cast Starring *Roseanne Barr as Roseanne Conner *John Goodman as Dan Conner *Laurie Metcalf as Jackie Harris *Sara Gilbert as Darlene Conner *Lecy Goranson as Becky Conner *Michael Fishman as D.J. Conner (credit only) *Emma Kenney as Harris Healy *Ames McNamara as Mark Healy II (credit only) *Jayden Rey as Mary Conner (credit only) Trivia *This is the only episode since the revival to take place entirely within The Conner's House. *Despite being credited Michael Fishman (D.J.), Ames McNamara (Mark) and Jayden Rey (Mary) do not appear. Quotes :Harris: What is your problem? :Roseanne: My problem is you're acting like you own this house, and we don't even own this house. ---- :Roseanne: (to Harris) You're smart for a kid but you're stupid as a person. ---- :Dan: There's no book on how to raise kids. :Darlene: Yes there is, there are literally thousands of them. ---- :Darlene: I'll make you a deal, if you're still miserable in 3 years, you can move back to Chicago. :Harris: You mean it? Wait a minute, in 3 years I'll be 18 and can do whatever I want anyway. Category:Season 10 Episodes